Star Sweeper
by OceanDreams20
Summary: Jareth anxiously awaits the birth of his first child. Ficlett. SarahXJareth. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!


OceanDreams: Hey everyone! This has been stuck in my head for a while, just a short ficlett. Hope everyone enjoys!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth cringed as another of Sarah's pained screams echoed from their bedchamber into the hallway, even through the thick wooden door that barricaded him from her side. A goblin midwife exited the bedchamber, and Jareth desperately attempted to catch a glimpse of his struggling wife before the door shut again. He only saw the grains of wood as the midwife shut the door in his face.

"Things are progressing normally, Majesty," the midwife said, trying to sound reassuring, "there is no need to worry."

Another pained cry rang through the hallway and Jareth was not reassured. "So it is alright for me to go in then?" His eyes bored into the midwife. His glare had no affect on the midwife and she looked at him with such pity Jareth wanted to kick her.

"It is bad luck for men to be present during birthing, Majesty. The Queen is in good hands."

Only the thought that Sarah might need her kept Jareth's rage in check. Instead he took it out with a harsh kick to a little furry goblin sitting quietly by his right foot. Sarah would scold him for it later, but at this point he didn't care. The midwife scurried away a porcelain bowl filled with red tinted water in her hands.

Jareth gently placed himself in the chair that had been brought into the hallway for him, his mismatched eyes never leaving the door to the bedchamber. Hoggle and Sir Didymus sat on a bench against the wall across form him, and Ludo stood against the wall itself. Hoggle was wringing his wrinkled hands, the dwarf almost as nervous as he was. All four cringed as another of Sarah's screams echoed down the hall, this one more intense then the last.

"Sawah, hurt?" Ludo asked, turning his large brown eyes to Didymus.

"Do not worry, my brother!" Didymus chirped. "Our fair lady is strong. We need not fear!"

Another scream had Jareth clenching the arms of the chair so hard, his knuckles turned white, and then he heard the sweetest sound he'd ever heard in the Underground. A baby's wail. Even as he leapt from his chair, one of the midwives had opened the door to announce the news.

"A son, Majesty! A little Prince!"

Jareth swept passed her into the bedchamber, Sarah shinning in perspiration, her hair slick against her forehead, and never looking more beautiful to Jareth's eyes. He took the place of the midwife on the side of the bed, taking the cool, wet cloth she had been using to cool Sarah's hot brow. He gently dabbed her face, leaning to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"Are you alright, my darling?"

Sarah smiled at him, reclining more fully against her pillows, her face resting next to his hip, "Just tired," she said with a yawn. Jareth would let Sarah sleep for year if she wanted to after this. He was exhausted and he hadn't even been the one giving birth.

"Where is our little Prince?" he asked, looking for his newborn son. Sarah snuggled closer to him, and he placed the cloth in the bowl on the side table, running a hand through her dark hair.

"The midwife is cleaning him. He has your lungs, I think," she said with a gentle smirk.

The midwife approached him, a blue wrapped bundle held carefully in her arms, "Your son, Majesty."

Jareth tenderly took the babe into his arms, remembering to support the head as Sarah had shown him. Bright, sleepy, mismatched eyes gazed into his own, and Jareth brushed gentle fingers through the babe's dark cap of hair.

"Our little Ceiro Tobias," Sarah whispered, her eyes sliding closed. Jareth tucked the bedcovers one handed more firmly around his queen and slowly began to rock his son. A memory of his mother singing him a lullaby as a child came into his mind, and he softly began to sing to his son.

"La la lou, la la lou,

Oh, my little star sweeper,

I'll sweep the star dust for you."

Sarah smiled as she dozed. "I love your singing," she sighed gently. Jareth continued to rock his son, watching the bright eyes droop.

"La la lou, la la lou,

Little soft, fluffy sleeper,

Here comes a pink cloud for you.

La la lou, la la lou,

Little wandering angel,

Hold up your wings, close your eyes.

La la lou, la la lou,

And may love be your keeper,

La la lou, la la lou, la la lou."

Both Sarah and Ceiro were deeply asleep, and Jareth continued to gently rock his son, tenderly kissing the top of each dark head, "Dream sweetly, my loves."


End file.
